


The Cakes of Wrath

by ghostystarr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/pseuds/ghostystarr
Summary: Bokuto has Akaashi's birthday all planned out. Presents, parties, puns. The only catch: it isn't actually his birthday (Not that Akaashi is complaining).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 144





	The Cakes of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pancake_surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/gifts).



> I've fallen off the wagon and landed in Haikyuu!! hell again. Thank you to my best friend @pancake_surprise for falling off with me.

Were Akaashi a stronger man, this situation might have been avoided.

“Oh my God,” Konoha groans as Akaashi struggles to fit through the doorway of the clubroom. “What is _that?”_

Sarukui and Komi barrel over in laughter, hands slapping each other’s backs as Akaashi finally pushes through the door and heaves a giant teddy bear in after him. Akaashi sighs, though he can’t quite keep his expression as neutral as normal. “Bokuto-san thinks it’s my birthday.”

The laughter doubles in volume until Komi chokes into coughs and Sarukui has to sit down to breathe. Konoha tilts his head to one side. “He what?”

“Thinks it’s my birthday,” Akaashi repeats, setting down the five-foot tall bear on the bench next to Sarukui, whose humor is immediately renewed and he slides off the bench, holding his sides. Komi is still coughing, face red. He reaches for his water bottle with shaky hands. Akaashi hands it to him. “None of you are going to correct him.”

“D-dude,” Sarukui says from the floor, “you want us to let him think it’s your birthday? Isn’t that in November?”

Akaashi frowns. “December.”

“But it’s October,” Washio supplies from the corner of the room.

“I’m aware.” Akaashi crosses his arms. “But we have our practice match with Nekoma to consider. Imagine if Bokuto-san found out he made such a big mistake before going out on the court.”

The team falls silent. Komi lowers his water bottle. “Oh.”

Akaashi nods. “So then, we all agree that today is my birthday. All those against, raise your hand.”

Konoha sticks his arm immediately then gapes at the rest of the team as they remain still. He sighs, lowers his hand, and proclaims, “This is gonna suck.”

“Where is Bokuto anyways?” Sarukui asks.

“He said he had something else to take care of before morning practice starts.” Akaashi has a bad feeling about that. It isn’t unusual for them to meet at the school gates and spend a bit of time together before morning practice, but Akaashi absolutely did not expect Bokuto to run up holding a five-foot white teddy bear and tell him to prepare for the best birthday he’d ever had. Akaashi’s protests were drowned out by Bokuto’s enthusiasm, and before he even had a chance to recover, Bokuto was gone with promises of more presents and surprises. Akaashi glances at the bear, which is holding a plush heart that reads ‘I LOVE YOU BEAR-Y MUCH!’ He didn’t have the heart to correct Bokuto then, and he knows it’d be catastrophic for Bokuto’s morale now. He’ll tell him later. After the game.

But he is worried about what awaits him in the gym. In hindsight, he thought it was strange that Bokuto requested an informal morning practice so suddenly. There’s definitely a plan at work.

“Are you gonna carry this thing around all day?” Sarukui rubs the bear’s belly.

Akaashi shakes his head. “I was planning on leaving it here until school was over. Though, getting it home is going to be an odyssey of its own.” He’s sure his parents will have some teasing words when they see him haul in yet another addition to his collection of Bokuto’s fluffy gifts.

“Hey. You asked for this.” Sarukui stands up, stretching out lazily as he checks the time on his phone. “In sickness and in health and all that.”

“I never promised that,” Akaashi points out then pauses. “Like, legally.”

Konoha zips up his sweatshirt. “I have a feeling this is going to be the longest practice in history.”

“As long as we get the win,” Washio reasons.

Once the others leave, Akaashi allows himself a moment to admire the bear’s button nose and slightly-lopsided stitched smile.

.

Komi and Sarukui are laughing again before Akaashi even steps into the gym. He slows to a stop outside the doors, wondering if it’s too late to fake an illness and go home. “Akaashi!” Bokuto sings from inside. “Part two of your birthday bash begins _now!”_

“H-hey,” Komi’s voice has gone hoarse, “you gotta get in here! He’s got balloons and everything!”

Akaashi takes one last look at the peaceful sky above him then enters the gym. The net has already been set up, and dozens of balloons are tied to the side-posts in a rainbow of colors. Bokuto must’ve blown them up himself because they droop down, barely secured by haphazard knots. Bokuto stands in the center of the court, arms crossed and looking incredibly proud of himself. “What do you think, Akaashi? Isn’t it great? Aren’t I the best? I even got a banner on super clearance to hang on the net, too!"

Bokuto steps aside so that Akaashi can clearly see a banner tied hastily to the net that reads in bubbly English: IT'S A BOY!

“Yes,” Akaashi manages to say evenly. “It’s very nice. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“Anything for - Ah!” His eyes go wide. “I almost forgot!” He darts to the wall and fishes in his duffle bag.

Sarukui leans close and whispers behind his hand, "Okay, that’s not really a birthday banner, right?"

"He never did get the hang of English." Akaashi shakes his head before crossing the gym cautiously and dropping his bag next to Bokuto.

“I got enough for everybody.” Bokuto holds up some party hats. “We all have to wear them during practice.”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think everyone wants to -”

“Hell yeah!” Komi reaches over and takes a blue one. “Give me one.”

“Here.” Bokuto hands Akaashi a yellow hat before putting another on his own head. “We’ll match.”

Akaashi’s shoulders relax. He’s already past the point of no return. “Might as well,” he mutters and puts it on. Bokuto cheers and a few of the other members join in. Akaashi shakes his head, fighting the smile that’s pushing at the corner of his lips. It’s all so ridiculous, but there have definitely been far worse practices.

“Wait. Hold up.” Konoha frowns. “My birthday was last week. Where were _my_ balloons?”

The gym goes silent. Sarukui snorts into his head, looking away quickly when Konoha rounds on him. “Uh,” Bokuto winces, “happy belated birthday?”

“Someone get that man a party hat!” Komi demands. “Konoha-san, you wanna match with me, too?”

“Absolutely not.”

“We’ll be blue bros. Wait!"

“Get away from me!”

As they warm-up, Bokuto helps Akaashi stretch. It’s hard to focus with everyone wearing the party hats and pretending to set and spike balloons to each other. But it’s the liveliest the team has been before nine in the morning in a long time, which does a little to ease the guilt settling in his gut. Bokuto pushes on Akaashi’s shoulder, nudging him to deepen his stretch. “It’s not too much, right?” Bokuto nearly whispers, and Akaashi knows he’s not talking about the stretch.

It’s _a lot._ Akaashi doesn’t like being at the center of attention like Bokuto does. But he does like the soft edge to Bokuto’s smile and the hopeful lift in his voice. “No,” he answers, because dating Bokuto will never be too much. “I appreciate it, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto brightens. “Anything for the Birthday Boy!” He gasps suddenly, fingers pressing into Akaashi’s shoulder. That is absolutely a bad omen. Akaashi turns and tries to cover Bokuto’s mouth with his palm but Bokuto escapes and shouts, “Everyone! You gotta refer to Akaashi as the ‘Birthday Boy’ during practice!”

The members of Fukurodani grin at Akaashi like birds of prey eyeing their next meal.

Sure enough, once they actually start to practice a few plays, the goading comes nonstop. “Oi! Birthday Boy! Over here! Toss the ball over here!”

“Hey, Birthday Boy! Eyes on the ball!”

“Birthday Boy, nice receive!”

All of Akaashi’s glares are met with snickering. The team has gotten a little _too_ good at keeping Bokuto’s spirits up, but Akaashi endures it. Partly because Bokuto’s spikes have been connecting particularly well this morning. Partly because Bokuto keeps flashing him these blinding smiles whenever someone says it.

“Yo, Birthday Boy, it’s your serve!” Sarukui throws the ball at him.

As Akaashi adjusts his posture, he realizes that at some point Bokuto handed out party horns and they’re all watching him expectantly. Another bad omen. When Akaashi throws the ball in the air, they begin blowing the horns obnoxiously loud. The ball ends up hitting the net and rolling off court. Bokuto laughs, Komi is choking again, and any chance of a serious practice is completely washed away.

“Again!” Bokuto claps his hands together.

It may not actually be Akaashi’s birthday, but he certainly feels older.

.

Class is a relief. In this room, things make sense again. No one thinks it’s his birthday. No one is wearing silly hats or blowing party horns. Their teacher just takes her normal spot at the podium and rambles on about math until Akaashi almost gets lost in numbers enough to forget about his chaotic morning. Almost, because the image of Bokuto’s sweet smile as he handed over the teddy bear keeps popping up and he ends up having to restart the problem they’re working on twice.

Maybe he’s being a little selfish, but he’s morbidly curious to find out what else Bokuto has planned. It’s not like Bokuto isn’t the doting type. He sends good morning texts. He buys Akaashi food. He buys things that remind him of Akaashi so often that Akaashi’s closet is bursting with stuffed animals and knickknacks. But, while they’re not exactly hiding their relationship, they do their best to keep it quiet. Especially around the team. Everyone knows. They all found out in their various embarrassing ways, which only strengthened Akaashi’s resolve to keep more attention away from their relationship.

But it’s nice.

The lunch bell rings and his classmates let out a sigh of relief. Akaashi hasn’t even risen from his seat when the classroom door slides open and he hears an excited voice shout, “AKAASHI!”

No one reacts. They’re all far too used to the third year who comes to collect Akaashi every lunch hour. “Coming, Bokuto-san.”

As they walk to their normal lunch spot, Bokuto complains about class and about his failed history quiz. Akaashi frowns as they sit down. “Did you even read the notes I made you?”

“Um.”

Akaashi sighs. “I’m not helping you study anymore.”

“Wha-! No, c’mon, you’re so smart! I’d be dead.”

“No.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto looks terrified, even though they both know Akaashi’s bluffing.

Akaashi just hums, already munching on a sandwich and mentally scheduling another study session as Bokuto fishes out a Tupperware container from his bag. Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Bokuto raises his chin a bit higher. “I know you don’t really like sweets, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t bake you a cake on your birthday?” He opens the top. “Well, I made cupcakes. But they’re the same thing, right?”

Akaashi lowers his sandwich. Maybe this is going too far. “It’s not really my--Wait, _you_ made them?”

“Of course!”

“You’re terrible at cooking.”

Bokuto’s jaw drops. “I am not! Give me a break once in a while, here.”

Akaashi peers at the cupcakes cautiously. They’re chocolate, look a little lopsided, and the white frosting is uneven, smeared along the gold wrappers. Black, white, gold. “Can I have one now?”

Bokuto beams. “Dig in. I was gonna bring candles, but my mom confiscated them.”

“That’s fine.” Akaashi will need to thank Bokuto’s mother later. He’s very aware of Bokuto’s anxious stare as he takes his first bite. They’re a little burnt, but far better than he expected. “They’re good.”

Bokuto punches the air in victory.

As they finish their lunch, Bokuto insists that Akaashi takes the other cupcakes with stars in his eyes. Akaashi’s never received something home-cooked from Bokuto that he didn’t feel like he needed to test on a pH scale, so he accepts with minimal complaining. “You didn’t have to put all this effort into one day, you know,” he says, heart pinching when Bokuto takes his hand.

“Aw, it’s not like it was hard,” Bokuto replies and squeezes his hand. “Loving you is a piece of cake.”

.

Afternoon practice is much of the same. Akaashi is ushered out of the gym as Bokuto explains he needs to reset the decorations. He glares over his shoulder as the rest of the team helps.

"Oh, I have more balloons in my bag!" Bokuto's voice carries through the doors, making Akaashi's foot tap impatiently on the ground. "Konoha! Blow some of these up for me!"

"No thanks."

"It's for our Vice Captain! Come on, I bet you're good at it!"

"Good," Komi calls, "but not a master."

There's a noise that Akaashi's memory identifies as Konoha throwing his water bottle at Komi's head. Just as Akaashi is about to pry the gym doors open, Bokuto invites him back inside.

Mercifully, practice goes much smoother. Though they still wear party hats and they accidentally knock off the Y on the banner, they're able to make a few last minute adjustments to some of their plays. Interestingly, the colorful paper hats make it just a bit more obvious who is where, and he ends up playing better than he has all week.

It takes longer to clean up the gym, especially since half the team keeps getting distracted by the balloons and party horns. Akaashi has a long consultation with his sanity as Bokuto and Komi put balloons under their shirts and pose. By the time they return to the clubroom to get dressed, it’s getting dark and Akaashi is beyond exhausted.

“Hey, are you gonna okay carrying that thing home?” Sarukui asks Akaashi as he puts on his jacket. “It’s huge.”

“I’ll help!” Bokuto punches his chest. “I’m the one that got Bearkuto anyways.”

The clubroom falls silent. _“Bearkuto?”_ Konoha repeats, looking pained.

Akaashi doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or scream. It’s probably somewhere closer to laugh so he simply nods. “I’d appreciate that.”

On their way home, Bokuto dutifully carries the bear as promised. “So, did you have a good birthday?” he asks, tentative and anxious.

Akaashi smiles. “It was a good day.”

“Oh, thank God!” Bokuto’s shoulders sink in relief. “I worked really hard to make it perfect, yanno?”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I did, though! What if we don’t get to celebrate it together again?”

Akaashi slows to a stop. Bokuto stops, too, and tilts his head to one side in a silent question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m graduating soon,” Bokuto mutters, looking like he really doesn’t want to be having this conversation. “It’s going to be different. What if things get really busy for both of us and I don’t make it back home in time for your birthday? It’s… I wanted this year to be perfect so that next year you won’t forget how much I care about you.”

Oh.

Akaashi’s racing mind comes to a screeching halt as he stares at Bokuto, sheepishly hiding his face behind a giant teddy bear he got because he was nervous about Akaashi forgetting him. The balloons, the cupcakes, the terrible puns, all so that Akaashi has a good memory. He smiles. “You’re an idiot.”

“HUH?”

“I’m not going to forget you in a year,” he explains. “Or two. Or any year after that. You’re right: next year will be different, but that doesn’t mean we will be different, too.”

Bokuto’s eyes are shining, but he’s smiling as he drops Bearkuto and wraps an arm around Akaash’s shoulders to push their cheeks together. “Akaashi, you’re always so cool! How is that possible?”

“You dropped Bearkuto.”

“Huh? Oh, shit, MAN DOWN!”

Akaashi breaks into a chuckle as Bokuto scrambles to pick up the giant teddy bear, wiping off dirt and panicking when it smears on the white fur.

.

The practice match is, thankfully, at their gym. Bokuto greets him with his usual enthusiasm. He seems eager for the game to start, and as soon as Nekoma arrives he skips to the other side of the gym to taunt Kuroo.

“Oh, hey, Akaashi,” Komi calls. Akaashi waves as he approaches, but his instinct is telling there’s trouble afoot. Sure enough, Komi hands him an envelope and grins. “The guys and I all felt bad about not getting our Vice Captain anything for his Not-Birthday yesterday. So I got you a card.”

Sarukui holds up another envelope. “Same.”

“Me too,” Washio adds.

Konoha nods, adding another envelope to the pile.

Akaashi closes his eyes, mentally picturing mountains and bustling rivers. “Thank you.”

He opens them anyways.

Komi’s has a cute owl on the front, which is normal enough, but inside it reads, ‘HAPPY 3rd BIRTHDAY, GRANDSON!’

Konoha’s is Frozen themed and inside he’s scribbled, ‘Remember to take your vitamins and fiber supplements!’

Sarukui’s card features a cat in a lab coat and goggles saying, ‘It is scientifically proven that people who have more birthdays live longer.’

Washio’s is a modest card with a simple, ‘Congratulations’ written neatly in the corner.

“All right!” Bokuto comes bouncing back to their side of the court. “Time to warm up! Game starts in fifteen minutes! Come on!”

The game goes well. They just narrowly pull a win from Nekoma, and Akaashi is relieved that there weren’t as many hiccups in Bokuto’s mood as he expected, even with Kuroo’s taunting and Kenma’s shrewd plans. After they shake hands and receive comments from each other’s coaches, they take some time loitering in the gym and talking.

Konoha taps Akaashi on his shoulder and whispers, “Are you gonna tell him it wasn’t your birthday now?”

Akaashi sighs. “Yeah.”

He waits until Bokuto’s alone to ask him to accompany him to the water fountains and fill up some empty water bottles. Bokuto agrees, cradling four bottles in his arms and following Akaashi into the hallway. Bokuto fills the silence with highlights from the match, asking Akaashi for praise that he half-heartedly gives. He isn’t sure how to break the news, overthinking until there are no more water bottles left to fill.

Bokuto turns to him. “Ready?”

“Bokuto-san, it’s not my birthday,” Akaashi blurts, voice unnaturally loud in the empty corridor.

Bokuto tilts his head to one side. “Well, yeah, but it’s not a big deal if we still celebrate it, right?”

Akaashi senses they’re not on the same page. “It isn’t?”

“Yeah! I mean, it’s only been one day. Plus, now Kuroo and everyone is here! We can make it a real party!”

Akaashi stares at him for a long while. Bokuto’s so happy he’s practically glowing, eyes shining and cheeks rosy. Akaashi gives a single nod in defeat. Bokuto wrangles the bottles until he can wrap an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders to steer them back to the gym.

“Hey, hey, Keiji,” Bokuto knocks their shoulders together, “how do pieces of corn always have good birthday parties? Because they’re always poppin’.”

Akaashi groans. He’s actually going to die. “That’s horrible.”

“I’ve got plenty more where that came from!”

A smile spreads across his face before he can stop it, and he puts his arm around Bokuto’s waist, keeping them right next to each other as he opens the gym doors. “I know.”

.

On the fifth of December, Akaashi wakes up to his usual good morning text from Bokuto with an absurd amount of emojis. He sends one back, no emojis, and ignores Bokuto’s pleas for just _one_ kissy face in favor of brushing his teeth. Bearkuto sits at the foot of his bed and Akaashi gives it a pat as he passes.

His parents wish him a happy birthday when he descends the stairs. His mother kisses his cheek and his father makes breakfast. As they sit to eat, his mother asks, “Will Koutarou be joining us tonight?”

His father lights up. Bokuto and he have always gotten along well, and Akaashi’s head hurts just thinking about spending another night listening to his father regale a starry-eyed Bokuto with stories of his own time as a wing spiker.

Akaashi fidgets. “I-I’m not sure yet. Exams are coming up so… he may be too busy.”

His father huffs. “Too busy for your birthday? Ridiculous. Tell him there’s a seat reserved for him at your birthday dinner and that he’d better not break anyone’s heart by not showing up.”

“I’ll relay the message.”

Akaashi can’t stop fidgeting as he says goodbye, or during his commute, or as he stands in front of the school gates. He should’ve just told Bokuto he’d gotten his birthday wrong when Bokuto first marched up with a five-foot teddy bear. Maybe the game wouldn’t have gone as smoothly, maybe Bokuto would’ve been upset, but Akaashi hates feeling as though he’s hiding something.

He sees Bokuto first. His hair is extra messy, and he seems barely awake as he stumbles up the sidewalk. He’s wearing the scarf Akaashi bought him, and there’s a keychain photo of their team dangling from his bag. “Mornin’, Keiji,” Bokuto greets sleepily. “Almost missed my alarm. My mom had to wake me up.”

“Remind me to thank her.” Akaashi grins.

“You’re always teaming up with her.” Bokuto pouts. “It’s not fair. _We’re_ supposed to be a team.”

Akaashi pacifies things with a light touch to Bokuto’s wrist. “We are a team. And that’s why I need to tell you something.”

Bokuto hums. “What’s up?”

“It’s… How should I say it?”

“Morning, Akaashi.” Konoha shuffles past them, looking just as haggard as Bokuto. He yawns. “Happy birthday, by the way.” Akaashi’s mouth snaps shut. Konoha does a double take, then, and snaps awake when he realizes Bokuto is right there. “Oh.”

Akaashi glares at him.

Konoha’s eyes dart between them then clears his throat. “Well. Uh. See you at practice.” With the damage done, he runs away.

Akaashi risks a glance at Bokuto, who is counting his fingers with a perplexed frown. “Hey, Akaashi?” His face pales. “How long was I asleep?”

“Oh, boy.” Akaashi takes a deep breath. “This is what I wanted to tell you. Uh. You remember how we celebrated my birthday a couple months ago?” Bokuto nods, now squinting at the calendar on his phone. “I really appreciated all that you did, and I didn’t want to make you upset, but… my birthday isn’t in October. It’s today.”

“Huh? But it’s December.”

“Right.”

“Oh my god! I _knew_ something was weird! Usually your dad texts me about plans and stuff! I just thought he was busy!” Bokuto’s shoulders droop. “I am the _worst_ boyfriend!”

“No, you’re not.” Akaashi glances around at the other students, who eye them curiously. He grabs Bokuto’s wrist and drags them a little further down the sidewalk, where less students are loitering. “You put so much thought into everything, and I feel horrible. I should’ve told you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Partly because we had a game. Partly because,” Akaashi glances away, face flushing, “I really was having fun. I’m sorry. I’m the one that’s the worst.”

“Aw, Keiji, that’s not true either!” Bokuto squawks and puts his hands on Akaashi’s cheeks. “You’re the best boyfriend ever! It’s a little embarrassing, but it doesn’t have to change anything. It was still a good day, right?”

Akaashi nods, his smile squished between Bokuto’s hands. He really doesn’t deserve Bokuto’s endless kindness. “You’re really not mad?”

“Really not!” Bokuto promises. Then, as if suddenly realizing the weight of the situation, he moves his hands to his own face. “OH. But now I don’t have any presents for your _real_ birthday.”

Akaashi chuckles. “That’s fine. I don’t think my room can fit much more in it, honestly.”

“But, next year I might not have the chance-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi covers Bokuto’s mouth, “I’m not going to forget this. Any of it. No matter where you are, I’ll be fine just knowing you’ll come back.”

Bokuto smiles behind his fingers. “What if I’m so tired I fall asleep on the phone? Or if I have to miss a date because of practice? What if I have so many exams that I _die?”_

“First, you already fall asleep on the phone. Second, we can always find another time for a date. Third, you won’t die from exams so long as I have anything to say about it.” He smiles back. “We’ll still be a team. Okay?”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

As they walk towards the school, another thought crosses his mind. “Did you say that you text my dad?”

“Yeah? So? You text my mom.”

“Only when you don’t answer her.”

“Not true! You guys planned _my_ birthday together.”

Akaashi concedes. He snorts at themselves, worrying about no longer attending the same school when they’re so interwoven in every other part of their lives. Even if they don’t see each other every day, Akaashi knows they’ll be okay. “My father extended an invitation for dinner. Not as exciting as a party during practice, but there will be cake.”

“Tell your father he’s a beautiful man.”

“I’ll relay the message.”

Before they leave for their respective classrooms, Bokuto catches his arm and says, “Wait. One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“What’s a ghost’s favorite cake?”

“...What is it?”

“I-scream cake.”

Akaashi closes his eyes and tries not to scream himself. _In sickness and in health and all that,_ Konoha’s voice rings in his memory. “Terrible.”

“I’ll come up with some more before dinner.”

“I know.” And, god help him, he’s honestly looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto: so ur just gonna let me bring u a birthday gift on ur not birthday to ur birthday party with a birthday gift


End file.
